Worth the Price
by sing.us.a.song.21
Summary: Some prices are too high, too difficult that no matter how much you want to pay them, you simply aren't able to.


**So, this story isn't exactly SadiexWalt or SadiexAnubis. You can decide whichever you prefer. But none of the characters mentioned belong to me, but to Rick Riordan. Enjoy!**

"Anubis!" I hoped the god understood his name through my choked, strained voice. "Anubis! Get your jackal-headed self down here! Anubis!" I waited just a few moments, panting in anger. I took another breath, about to shout at the god of funerals yet again when a soft voice came from behind me.

"I'm here, Sadie, you can stop yelling." I whirled on him, furious.

"You can't take him! It's not fair! Anubis, he's not yours yet!"

"There's nothing I can do, Sadie Kane. That isn't my decision. I'm sorry." Anubis's chocolate eyes were as smooth and liquid as his voice. He was wearing his usual black outfit. I didn't let myself think that I almost wished he'd come in his traditional Egyptian dress. But now wasn't the time, not with Walt...

"He doesn't deserve to die. He was protecting me, he was fighting for my family. He shouldn't be punished for his service. Help him. Slow his curse. Please, Anubis," I begged. I was willing to beg for this. For him. I was fighting back tears with every ounce of will and magic I had. Anubis looked around sighing, trying to avoid my eyes. I didn't know what to do. This was our last chance. Walt's last chance of living. I thought of him, on his death bed. The curse of his blood line, the same curse that took the life of the boy king, Tutankhamun, had finally caught up to him. He had held on, he had lived the remaining 7 months of his life after the adventure of reviving Ra. But now he was slipping away from me much too quickly. Anubis's silence combined with the image the boy who'd saved my life so many times was enough to break every shield and barrier to emotion I'd attempted to put up. I fell to my knees at the feet of the Guardian of the Scales.

"Get up, Sadie. Don't do that." I didn't look up, but Anubis sounded embarrassed.

"No. Not until you heal him. Please. I know I've asked too many favors. I know I'm annoying and-" I stopped short when Anubis's gorgeous face replaced his much less gorgeous shoes in my view. He suddenly reached for my face and forced me to look into his very, very dark, very sad eyes. I tried to pull away to hide the tears that had made their way – unbidden, of course – down my face, but he was surprisingly strong.

"Do you love this boy more than life? What would you be willing to give to save him?" The questions were not what I expected, but I tried to hide my confusion.

"As much as it would take." His eyes got even sadder, even darker, at my words. He looked away again and rubbed his face, as if tired from a very long day.

"That's probably a lot more than you think it is, Sadie Kane. He would not ask that much of you." The cold of the pavement through my jeans seemed to get colder every minute.

"How much? I'll give it." That somehow seemed to anger him. He shot to his feet and began pacing like a caged animal. I smiled a tiny bit inwardly at the irony.

"No, you won't. He won't let you. And neither will I, as a matter of fact."

"If it's my life, I can give that. I owe it to him anyway! That's nothing, really. Just... just say goodbye to Carter and Walt. I'm ready. Go," I said, rushing now that I had found what I thought was the answer. I closed my eyes, waiting. Nothing came. I opened my eyes and glared at Anubis. "I'm ready. This is when you pull out your magical death power."

"I'm not going to kill you. Don't ask again. And it's more than your life, Sadie Kane. It takes more than that to cheat a curse like the one Walt is suffering from. It's the peace and reward you would have in death, too. Eternal punishment. That's what you would have to give. Unending agony and misery. Not even I could save you, Sadie." He stared at me, his mouth set in a grim, angry line. I'd never known Anubis to have a temper. "Think about that. If Walt dies he will be given the rewards of a hero in the afterlife. He will not suffer. You need to let him go."

"No. No, _no, NO!_ I'll give it. Anubis. I'll give it," I sobbed. I was terrified. Words were spilling from my mouth without any sense connecting them.

"Sadie, I don't care how much you love him, I will not let you suffer like that. Especially in my realm, and me being powerless! Other people in this world would be equally upset if I took you. Think of them! Think of what they'll loose!"

"They'll get over it soon enough!" I would not let go of my one small piece of hope.

"But I won't!" I'd never seen Anubis yell. How was it fair that he was always good looking? "I'd have to see you in pain every day for the rest of eternity. I could never forget. I could never forgive myself. It's not worth it, even if Walt were to live for five hundred years, let alone for the five years it would give him!" He closed his eyes and cursed in Egyptian. My breath stopped short. Suddenly there was no oxygen, even though my lungs tried to find it. Apparently, I'd been holding on to much more than a sliver of hope. I'd expected to give him much more than five years.

"Five... Years... Oh."

"Now you understand. Sadie Kane, you mean too much to me to allow that. And you mean too much to Walt. I don't want to be hunted for the rest of eternity for unfairly taking your life." His pathetic attempt at a joke to cheer me up was adorable, but it did nothing. I was crying too hard. I thought Anubis would be able to save him. I'd counted on it. I hadn't prepared myself for Walt's death. Anubis's half smile disappeared entirely. "I'm so, so sorry. I wish I could work miracles without a price. But death does not work like that." A tentative hand was placed on my shoulder. I looked at him, seeking comfort in his chocolate brown eyes. I suddenly collapsed into his chest, obviously surprising him. But he did the best an ancient god who's lived in the underworld for his entire life without any human contact could do.

"Anubis," I sobbed, over and over.

There was a soft pressure on my hair and then that silk smooth voice whispering his apologies. "Go to him, Sadie. He needs you. But I'll come as soon as you call. I promise."

Suddenly, I was in the infirmary with my hand in Walt's. The last hour of his life passed too quickly. Eventually it was just me over an empty bed.

"Anubis," I whispered.

"Yes, Sadie Kane?" I had a feeling he'd been there for a long time, silent and invisible.

"We need a funeral for an Egyptian magician. A hero."

"I'll prepare it. And Sadie?" I looked up at him and he smiled softly. "He wants me to tell you 'thank you.'"


End file.
